


Me and the devil

by Inarichan



Series: Beast of Beauclair [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inarichan/pseuds/Inarichan
Summary: A little drabble featuring my favorite character from The Witcher Wild Hunt.Just a one-shot I wrote literally years ago. I may be a little infatuated with this dark, handsome creature.... bare with me, please.
Series: Beast of Beauclair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598056
Kudos: 7





	Me and the devil

His steely grip on my hips tightened; there would be bruises in the aftermath; and with a harsh tug he pulled me even closer into his body. I could feel every ridge of his form, every hard edge of the lean body against my tighs, my stomach and my aching core. The unexpected friction made me dizzy with sudden need, his body heat seeping into my blood and bones, kindling an immediate fire deep within. This whole situation was coming so damn close to every dream that had haunted my nights over the last few weeks.  
A low growl rumbled through his chest and the vibration sent a violent shiver down my spine and right up every single nerve ending in my lower body.  
He acknowledged my surprised yelp with a dark smirk, regarding me for a moment before he spoke directly to my ear:

"Is this by chance more than you bargained for, my insolent little fox?"

My breath caught for a split second at the brief contact of his lips against the shell of my ear while he spoke. He had not cared to tune down his voice and his thick accent surly had been carried all over the place.

"Oh, on the contrary. It's not nearly enough. Pay up!" 

It was a bold dare, falling from my lips equally as loud as his words before.  
This time the growl turned almost into a deep hiss and he dug his long fingers deeper into my tender flesh, dragging my core against his body in a hard, impatient motion.  
This time every effort to bite back the guttural moan bubbling up my throat was futile, but before it was even audible for human ears, he had captured my mouth and trank the desperate sound from my lips.  
I cannot describe what I had expected about how his kiss would feel like - he was second to none.  
I felt like drowning, being dragged into deep waters. My whole body flared up and he was the oxygen that stoked the fire.  
My hands had unconsciously gripped the front of his coat and now I needed the leverage to keep me from falling.  
He teasingly bit my lower lip, being the creature he was, and immediately licked the spot to soothe the sharp pain.  
My hips strained against his tight hold and ground against the hardness of his body, and this time it was his turn to moan into my mouth.  
His grip eased a little, those broad hands running down and along the curve of my spine, his lips smirking against the soft spot of skin where my heartbeat thundered against my throat.

Cocooned in his darkness, I felt every ache for the light of dawn vanish from my soul.  
He would guide me onwards, step by step.

**Author's Note:**

> As always: English is not my native tongue, please, please, please excuse errors. Thank you dearies!!!! <3


End file.
